ABSTRACT Administrative Core The Administrative Core is responsible for administrative planning, oversight, implementation, and management of the Center. The long-term goal of the Administrative Core is to help a well-integrated and productive Center become even better by ensuring the efficient and productive functioning of the research activities and the maximal utilization of cores, consultants, and advisors. There are six specific aims: (1) facilitate the work of Center investigators, (2) facilitate the mentoring of graduate students, post-docs, and early career researchers; (3) monitor and evaluate the progress being made by projects and cores; (4) facilitate collaboration across projects and cores of the Center, and between Center investigators and investigators at other Centers, Hubs, and institutions; (5) organize regular meetings; and (6) to encourage the work of everyone. Several regular activities are designed to meet these objectives. Bi-monthly meetings are held with all projects and cores being represented, and with graduate students, post docs, and early career researchers being encouraged to attend and participate. One part of the meeting that seems to help promote productivity is that publications in process are always a topic that is asked to be addressed when project and core leaders are updating the group about specific project progress, and the Center bibliography, with publications sorted by project and core, is always reviewed. The NIHMS process is monitored centrally and most investigators take advantage of the Administrative Core's expertise and experience at submitting and shepherding newly accepted manuscripts through the process. Annual meetings with the Advisory Committee are held in Tallahassee. These meetings have proven to be very beneficial, both because of the excellent advice our Committee members provide and because of the preparation by Center investigators that goes on in anticipation of the annual meeting.